


You Taste Just Like Glitter Mixed With Rock and Roll

by NotALemon



Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, He Just Doesn't Want To Mess This Up, M/M, No Song Lyrics, Peter Is An Anxious Dork, Second Kiss, This Isn't Underage But Peter's Like "KURT IS TECHNICALLY UNDERAGE I AM EVIL", This is so soft, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Kurt smiles, andG-d, thatsmile. The points of his teeth sparkle like glitter in the moonlight, and his eyes are still closed. He looks so innocent. Soyoung. “Was that… was it good?”“You taste like rock and roll! And glitter,” Peter blurts out before he can think.





	You Taste Just Like Glitter Mixed With Rock and Roll

Kurt smiles, and _G-d_ , that _smile_. The points of his teeth sparkle like glitter in the moonlight, and his eyes are still closed. He looks so innocent. So _young_. “Was that… was it good?” 

“You taste like rock and roll! And glitter,” Peter blurts out before he can think. That’s what he does though, isn’t it? Does things before he thinks about them. Speaks before he thinks what he should say. 

“Is that- a good thing?” Kurt opens his eyes, yellow and sparkling with curiosity. 

Peter nods. He almost wants to melt into the bed out of embarrassment. 

“Ah, well…” Kurt smiles again, looks down at his hands folded in his lap, all shy and sweet, and Peter’s pretty sure his heart shouldn’t be pounding so fast. “Good.” 

“Yeah,” Peter says, dumbly. “Good.” 

Kurt looks back up, and _G-d_ , if Peter ever thought he’s seen innocent and cute before, he’s been dead wrong this whole time. 

“Let’s do it again,” Peter blurts. He wants to smack himself. Maybe melting into the bed would be a good decision after all. 

“Kiss?” 

Peter nods, fast and hard. 

“Are- Are you sure?” Kurt messes with his hands, locking his fingers together in new and interesting ways. How would Kurt lock those fingers into Peter’s hair? 

“Of course I’m- Are _you_ sure?” Now Peter’s second-guessing himself. He never leaves enough time to think about second-guessing, but here he is, trying to go at a normal speed so he doesn’t mess up his chance (maybe the only chance, a small part of him that only talks when he slows down says) with Kurt. 

Kurt blinks. “Yes,” he says. “I-I wanted to know if you-” 

“Yeah, of course!” Peter’s words are too fast, smashing together. He clears his throat. “Uh… Yeah, of course,” he repeats, focusing on being slow and precise so Kurt can understand everything. He smiles and brushes some hair out of his face, struggling to be casual. 

Kurt stares at Peter expectantly, and it takes Peter a couple seconds to remember that this guy- well, kid, really, and that makes Peter feel so _old_ compared to Kurt, and doesn’t that make him creepy, the fact that Kurt’s still technically a teenager at eighteen and he’s a grown man?- has never kissed someone before. Well, except for when they kissed the first time, a couple seconds ago, and that was pretty dirty for someone’s first kiss. 

“Wait!” 

Kurt cocks his head to the side. “Did I do something-” 

“No, I, uh- Have you done this before?” 

“We shared-” 

“Before that.” 

Kurt stares at Peter thoughtfully. “There have been… very few people wishing to-” Kurt cuts himself off, shrugs. “As a child, maybe.” 

Peter’s heart thumps in his ears, the signature sound of his brain catching up to his body, filling it with thoughts he never wanted to focus on. “I was your first kiss?!” 

“I- Yes?” 

“Oh _shit_ ,” Peter says. “And I- You let me kiss you like _that _?!”__

__Kurt cocks his head to the side again, hair falling in front of an eye. “Like what?”_ _

__“I stuck my tongue in your mouth, man!”_ _

__“It was enjoyable,” Kurt says._ _

__“You shouldn’t- That’s not how they’re supposed to go!”_ _

__“I thought-”_ _

__“Not your first one.” Peter shakes his head. “Your first one’s supposed to be- Supposed to be innocent and cute, not-” Peter tries expressing his point through rapid hand motions._ _

__“I don’t understand.” Kurt’s eyes widen. His eyes sparkle like he’s about to cry. “Did- Did I do something wrong?”_ _

__“No!” Peter freezes in time for a moment. Kurt, doing something wrong? Impossible. He scoots closer to Kurt, almost pressing him against the headboard. “It’s- It’s me. I’m the one who- I stuck my tongue in your mouth.”_ _

__“It was nice.”_ _

__Peter pauses. “Oh,” he says._ _

__“I liked it.” Kurt fixes him with this puppy look that melts Peter’s heart. “Did you not?”_ _

__“No no no no, I loved it, I- Your first kiss!”_ _

__Kurt raises a brow. “Why not show me what a first kiss should be like? Would that not be right?”_ _

__“That’s supposed to come-” Peter stops himself, forcing a squealing halt on his train of thought. “Yeah, I can show you. Just- remember to stop me.”_ _

__“Stop you when?”_ _

__“When I need to be stopped.”_ _

__Kurt opens his mouth, maybe to ask another question, but Peter puts his hand on the side of Kurt’s face, and Kurt sees to lose his coherency._ _

__“So… take two.” Peter smiles his trademark uneven smile of his and leans in._ _

__Kurt doesn’t get to respond before Peter kisses him again, gentle as he can to make up for the first time, which wasn’t as bad as much as it was going a little fast. Peter is always going too fast, and who’s to say when he’ll ever stop? Definitely not Peter._ _

__Peter stops himself before he makes this kiss too deep. Keep it gentle. Innocent. Get your shit together, Peter._ _

__“ _That’s_ a first kiss,” Peter says. _ _

__Kurt smiles at him, small and gentle. “It was nice. I did not worry about my teeth.”_ _

__“What would you do with-”_ _

__“They are sharp,” Kurt says. “They hurt.”_ _

__“Oh,” Peter mouths. He’s aware he has a bad habit of not saying words, just mouthing them without making the sounds. “I don’t-” he shrugs. “Don’t know if they’d _hurt_ , ‘cuz, I mean, you seem like you’d be careful, and it’s not like I’d care anyways, and-” Peter swallows. Keep it under control. “Yeah.” _ _

__Kurt looks back down at his hands._ _

__“Did you like it?”_ _

__Kurt nods._ _

__“Nice.” Peter groans and thuds his head against the wall._ _

__“Peter! What-”_ _

__“Being stupid,” Peter mumbles, rubbing the throbbing spot where he whacked his head. Not a good idea, then._ _

__Kurt’s face twists into concern. “You aren’t stupid.”_ _

__“If you think that… you’ll find out soon.”_ _

__“I… do not think I will.” Kurt rubs a knuckle along Peter’s face, too gentle and sweet for someone like Peter._ _

__Peter fights back a sarcastic comment. This is _Kurt_ , goddammit. Kurt’s too nice for his own good. _ _

__“If you think so,” Peter says._ _

__Kurt smiles at him without showing teeth. It’s a smile you’d give a distraught animal or a small child, tiny and kind. He goes back to rubbing Peter’s face with his knuckles. Peter places his hand on top of Kurt’s and unfolds it until Kurt’s hand is cupping Peter’s face._ _

__“Can we try again?”_ _

__“Not satisfied?”_ _

__Kurt’s smile widens, showing Peter a peek of sharp teeth. “Maybe I would like to worry about my teeth this time.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If my friends find this, they're gonna kinkshame me again. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Nightsilver Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/grammaticalhermit/playlist/6uJsZY2gCggt2Hj2xM0ITv?si=1rDK0OcGQw2T9ZCy7oYQhg)


End file.
